


The Ties That Bind Us

by williewildkat



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Assassins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Civilization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Pieces of Eden, Romance, Secrets, Sexual Content, Templars, alternative universe, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williewildkat/pseuds/williewildkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part AU - What if the Apple had sent Kadar to the 21st century, more specifically to a woman who unknowingly has ties to First Civilization? What will be discovered for everyone involved? Follows events of AC Series. Eventual Kadar/OC - Rated M for violence, language and later sexiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> Kadar didn't get enough face time in AC! So I decided to throw my hat into the proverbial ring and give him a story of his own!

**Boston….**

Another goddamn night.

Another goddamn night of dealing with stupid people! God was this town filled with nothing but stupid people!?

Alex slung her bag on the couch as she slammed the door behind her. She was really beginning to hate her job. Wait she did hate her job! She hated it to the very core! How stupid could Boston drivers be!? 

_I really should've taken Desmond's offer to stay with him._

She peeled away the shirt that clung to her torso then kicked the slacks off her hips.

_Again….You won't let go! That's why you stay here in this tiny ass apartment dealing with assholes on a regular basis! You can't let the past stay where it is: IN THE PAST!_

She let out an exasperated anguished growl as she nearly tripped over her feet. She caught her balance on the pivoting of her hip, grasping the edge of the table before she kissed the floor. Her head dropped then shook in self disappointment as she lifted herself back up. Alex was surprised she had made it this far without drinking herself into the arms of Death. It had been what nearly a year since Clay's body had been found in Boston Harbor's Inner Harbor. The Boston PD had to hook the broken form of her lover as it had been entangled in a set of lobster traps from a nearby trawler. The body had been so badly beaten and in such a decomposed state that no one could recognize the slightest hints of the strong jaw line or nose that had once been prominent. The only way they could confirm it was him was through dental records. 

The case remained unsolved to this very day.

Few clues if any were found. His wallet and keys and watch were gone indicating the motive was robbery. But Alex couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right. She continued to feel the sensation of underlying factor, concealed evidence and truth. It was something that either was covered up or overlooked. But why would the police cover up the facts? Clay wasn't some high profile person or criminal for crying out loud! He was able to hold his own anywhere. No, something wasn't right. Someone was hiding something and she was determined to uncover what those were.

Alex had spent countless hours, days, and yes even weeks following up on leads, reading police reports that were all but blacked out for but a few lines in random spots. Public records weren't of any assistance either. Her requests were consistently turned down for some bullshit reason or another, citing some statute or law that would've taken a warlock to decipher. Oh and let's not forget those nice generic block letters that all government agencies loved to give out. The ones that said in so many civil words, "We're not telling you shit."

Still, she refused to give in and continued her search. Dead ends were more common than open roads which had deepened her misgivings and anger even further. When she stormed into the Chief of Police's office demanding answers, the said leader of the force had her promptly escorted out by means of two large sergeants as he calmly and arrogantly informed the distraught woman that if she ever showed her face like that again she would be sued and jailed.

The papers wouldn't even help her. It was like when she mentioned the name Clay Kaczmarek they would shut down or when someone was willing to lend a hand it was more of a hollow gesture that materialized in the way of articles that she had scanned and picked apart a hundred times over. Of course the sources were of a legal persuasion meaning again, Alex was being stonewalled. The Freedom of Information Act was not her ally as the federal level had shut her down. Some bullshit excuse stuffed with jargon that was crafted then placed to twist confuse and repeat the process. 

"I know they're hiding something," she continued peeling away the white shirt and bra which was followed by the boy shorts creating a trail from the hall to the bathroom.

The shower did little to alleviate her tension but she remained under the forced jets, not wanting to pry apart from the steamy curtain that enveloped the small space. Her hands clawed downward against the tile as she felt the painful memories surface. Her tears were consumed with the droplets from her body, falling together as one. With a sudden snap of her elbow, Alex pounded the wall over and over, ignoring the roaring dull ache growing in her hand. Her other one joined its sibling, pummeling the unforgiving tile.

"DAMN YOU!" She screamed. "WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!?"

Alex pushed off from the slick surface, backing up into the opposite side. She allowed her body to slide down the smooth squares of white until her body was curled up on the shower floor. Alex suddenly felt cold inside as rage morphed into sorrow. Her arms embraced her shaky limbs while the steady rivers erased crystalline droplets of salt. The steam plumed about her but to Alex it felt frigid like the winds rolling off the Atlantic in winter.

"I'm so alone."

Her sobs choked her throat and chest as Alex gave up and let her mind and body purge. The water had turned tepid by this point but she didn't notice or care really. Alex lifted her chin towards the punishing rivers of ice, letting them wash over her as her body was robbed of precious heat. Maybe this was best; to let herself slowly wither until she could be with him once again…

_"What is our mission?"_

Alex jerked her eyes open. Her heart raced as the accented voice spoke again. Her breathing lightened leaving the running water to her ears. 

_"My brother has said nothing to me, other than I should be honored to have been invited."_

That was definitely a man's voice. But it had sounded as if it was right alongside her. As though….

He was standing right here….

Alex snapped her head to the right finding no one there. Her fingers parted back the curtain showing off the rest of the bathroom. But it was empty except for her. She planted her palms against the wall and forced herself upright, slowly as she strained to listen for any movement beyond the bathroom door.

_"An excellent kill."_

Her hand furiously twisted the water off. The only sounds coming from the tight room was from within her chest and the sprinkling of water off her hair and body.

_"Fortune favors your blade."_

Okay, whoever this asshole was was about to have a very bad night. Besides, who the HELL spoke like that? Fortune favors your blade! Please, that kind of talk would get your ass kicked on the street!

Without drawing the curtain aside, Alex slipped from the basin, grabbing the towel hanging on the rack. She didn't waste precious moments with drying her skin as the warm air drafting through the windows was evaporating the beaded crystals from her skin. Alex walked heel toe as it was something she picked up from Clay. She never stopped to think or ask why he did such a movement but now it was clear. Her feet carried her towards the bedroom she had once shared with him, collecting the sword that was resting between the mattress and box springs. Clay had insisted she keep it there at all times.

_"Why keep this damn thing here? The neighborhood isn't that bad. I mean I know Krav Maga for crying out loud!"_

_"You just never know who may decide to drop in Lexi."_

The sharp tongue had delivered seriousness to his words. It was as if Clay had feared for her safety and life. But why would he harbor such sentiments? Sure parts of Boston were rough but when he had spoken that day it was as though something darker was waiting. Something sinister was lurking in the darkness. Something Clay feared greatly. But what or who could awaken such sentiments? Sure he could be an arrogant ass but this was a side of him she had never seen before and it had frightened her.

Ahead something flashed, causing her to freeze. Her muscles tensed with the blade held in a neutral position. Clay had taught her what he knew which was different than her own set of skills. It complimented her Krav moves nicely.

_"So show me how to disarm me."_

_The pair had spent hours sparring in the park on warm spring days; inside when it was too hot over summer. Both would be panting hard with sweat gluing their clothing to their skin. Clay would flash that smart ass smirk that she loved. It fit him beautifully._

_"Whoa! Easy there super girl! I need that hand!"_

She had almost severed his hand on that day.

Alex shook her head feeling the short lived spray across her face as she flattened against the wall. Her heart froze when she saw it again. It was a man! Well the poor bastard was about to have a very bad night.

She trailed the shadowy outline in the direction it moved, poising her weapon to strike. She had the intruder cornered, he couldn't go anywhere else. The living room was a dead end and the only way out was the front door. She would've heard the front door open then shut or the window at the very least.

Silence greeted her.

Bastard's hiding!

Alex darted behind the hutch holding her breath as not to rattle the solid furnishing. The pendulum on the clock steadily ticked back and forth but that would be the only disturbance to her ears. She cautiously peered around the corner, using the light from the street and the bathroom to guide her eyes. Nothing. The streams of white were unbroken from under the couch and chairs.

"No," she crept out to the center of the room, frantically searching for the unknown intruder. "No, that's impossible."

Alex was dumbfounded. Was she seeing things?

"No," she argued with herself. "No, I saw the figure of a man and it was solid. I know I'm not crazy…."

Her voice began to trail at the last word. She wasn't losing her mind! Was she? Alex had suffered serious depression after Clay's death but she wasn't seeing black shapes in her apartment. Sleepless nights and crying spells with a side of appetite loss had haunted her, torturing her with the deep lacerations of the past. With sword still clutched fiercely in her hand, Alex sprinted for the bathroom.

She nearly ripped the cabinet door off the rusted hinges as she snatched the bottle from the top shelf. Alex ignored the rattling and tapping of bottles that spilled into the sink as she fumbled clumsily with the cap. Her hand shook hard as she dispensed the tablet onto her waiting palm. Alex threw it back into her throat, swallowing it dry. It proved to be a huge miscalculation as it glued to the back of her trachea. Quickly, Alex tore the faucet open shoving her head under the stream. Five gulps was what it took to push the valium down.

Alex came up for air, tilting her head back as she forced the rush into her lungs. Slowly she brought her head back down, opening her eyes. What awaited her froze her body where it stood.

The reflection in the mirror caused her to let out a short yelp as the man stood behind her. Alex found the energy and spun around, finding no one there. She jerked her head back towards the mirror finding the man staring straight at her. He didn't move or speak but stood there. Gradually curiosity subdued the fear as Alex caught sight of his appearance.

Jet black hair that was unruly but short. His skin was a rich almond hue but not from the sun. No, that shade was natural on him. Hints of stubble on his chin and upper lip accented his strong jaw and taut features. His lips were perfect; kissable and flawless. He was dressed strangely; definitely not from this century. Who the Hell wore tights?! Worse yet, the boots were up to the knees! And that white shroud or whatever it was called. And what was up with the red sash? But it was the deadly row of knives along that odd red sash and sword that was nearly as tall as her that rested out and up front that made her pause. Now that was NOT something a person could get away with doing in this day and age. The FBI would be all over him like white on rice for the get up; yet it all looked and felt chillingly familiar somehow and perhaps comforting. Why did she think that?

The chills suddenly rematerialized, streaking down her chest and spine. Alex couldn't move as the cold enveloped her. Her fingers clawed around the porcelain edge as her breath hitched in her throat. But just as fast as the icy tendrils appeared, warmth rose through the thickness, breaking her free from the former's grip. Alex screwed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath before lifting her chin up to meet the man in the mirror once again.

She had never seen anyone who vaguely resembled this man and here she was staring at him like he was lost family or lover! But still she feels….compelled; drawn even towards him. Her heart was hammering against her ribs as she tilted her head a little to the right and narrowed her eyes in concentration.

Eyes….

His eyes were stunning! They seemed out of place upon the tan frame but Alex didn't care. They complimented his features perfectly.

Breathtaking…..

Beautiful…

Soulful…..

Alex felt as if they were searching; searching deep into her soul. And she let them. The wall she had constructed was toppled with one look. A tiny smile broke her lips for the first time since….

She licked her lips subconsciously as a hand reached up and towards the image; a sensation overcame her as the glass met warm skin. Tiny bolts of electricity surged down then up her spine and fanned across strong planes of her back. At the same instant the ghost in the mirror had paralleled her action, lifting his hand up to meet hers.

The world around her melted away leaving her and the mysterious one behind.

_Kadar….._

The accented voice breathed into her mind. She smiled at the name. Was that his name?

As their hands met on the plane of glass, darkness overpowered her. Her vision darkened then brightened then darkened as her body buckled and trembled violently. Alex gripped the sink but her body had become deadweight, dragging her down onto the cold tiles.

_Kadar….._

_Clay….._

Her voice pleaded before the final assault was launched. Alex felt the darkness consuming her as the feeling of falling overcame her.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Kadar Al-Sayf screamed as he bolted upright from the hay that made his bed. His heart thundered in his chest, flooding his ears with the sound of blood rushing across his ears. Sweat dampened the shirt and sleeves closest to his skin despite the cool night air. His hair had been plastered to his forehead. He darted his eyes around the room, seeing his brother Malik and fellow Assassin Altair Ibn-LaAhad sleeping soundly on adjacent accumulations of hay. Both were bathed in the silvery curtain of moonlight as it invaded their place of slumber. Neither one had stirred or even made sound.

How could they have not heard his screams and cries?

The dream had been so real! He could still see her before him!

The woman was standing there staring at him as though she knew him. Her hair was rich like the finest silk that graced the markets of the streets. Her skin was fairer than his indicating a European ancestry perhaps. It had been peppered with crystal droplets causing her to shimmer like a diamond. Her body had been clad in single layer of cloth as she stood in front of a basin of some kind. Her mouth parted slightly as though she wanted say something but was prevented from doing so.

But it had been the eyes.

The beautiful but haunted expression that dominated the deep jewels of sapphire that he could've mistaken for the Mediterranean. He recalled feeling her pain. Feeling the clenching in his chest and throat as they gazed at one another through a single pane of glass. Despite the layer separating them it felt as if they were worlds apart. His skin was wet where a tear had ran over then down into the straw below. He remembered her hand had pressed against it as her eyes reached out begging for him to make that connection. The corners of her eyes moistened with the gathering deluge, pleading with him. Kadar had felt drawn to her, raising his hand to mirror hers; to complete that bond. He had even cursed the barrier that kept them apart. But that precious link they had created had been had shattered. She had fallen under some spell leaving him helpless to watch as she slipped into unconsciousness. Kadar had been helpless to stop it, forced to be witness to the anguish crossing her face before her eyelids fluttered shut, delivering her into the arms of slumber.

_Alexandra….._

He found himself smiling at the name. The owner of that name had a heavenly voice; an angel perhaps.

Then the smile faded as apprehension trickled in.

But what did it mean? Had sorcery been involved? Had the Templers somehow created this? Perhaps it was something else? He had to know! This dream had to mean something!

_Kadar…_

He heard her calling out his name again but it was under duress. As he opened his mouth to say her name, ruffling from his right halted his word in the bottom of his throat.

"Kadar," his brother yawned and sat upright cracking the bones as he straightened his body. Unlike him, Malik was a higher level Assassin, wearing robes similar to Altair's: White with the same buckle and sash. Kadar's was grey.

"Kadar what ails you?"

"I was awakened by a sound," he lied. "I thought it was an intruder or the Templars attacking."

Malik landed feet first on the floor, gripping his blades as he scoured the perimeter. Altair did not stir as the older brother rounded the pile of hay, stabbing it with brisk but shallow stabs. His blade returned clean each time. He proceeded to the next and repeated the same technique. This time his sword struck something solid.

"Ah," He retracted his arm pulling out a large dead rat at the tip of his blade. "This would appear to be the source of your anxieties Brother." He raised an eyebrow in a show of light humor.

"Of course," he nodded in relief. Malik had taken his lie at face value and the dead rat was an unexpected supplement to the procured myth. He didn't mention that the Templars didn't know the location of where they resided. His brother had deceived him. He could see the distracted look that lined his eyes, even in the pale shower of the moon's rays. But the older Al-Sayf chose to address the matter once the sun was up.

"Now rest," his older brother lightly scolded him. "Our strength and minds will fail us if we don't."

Kadar turned around on the bundle of straw, listening to his brother get settled in the pile beside him. He stared up at the ceiling of the stable, unable to seek the slumber his body craved. His mind was lost; lost in another place.

The girl, Alexandra, haunted his vision. The desperation that flooded her rich eyes of cobalt felt like a stab through his torso with a dull dagger. The need to help her gnawed at his soul causing his stomach to churn as he lay there, letting his mind drift back to the vision of stunning ice. Everything else had been shut out including the mission he had been invited to accompany his brother and Altair on.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
 **Abstergo...Italy...**

"I'm sorry Lexi…."

Clay Kaczmarek mused with sorrow and regret. He buried his face in the pillow to prevent the perverted lenses of the cameras from seeing his suffering. He swore those bastards got off on watching him and this was one time they wouldn't get shit out of him. His mind was slipping, bleeding with the memories of the past, refusing to differentiate between past and present. He cursed Lucy for betraying them all. Ever since having that conversation with the woman, Juno, Clay knew what it spelled.

_Clay,_

_I've seen the security records from last night. You must want an explanation. I had hoped to tell you about it little by little, to get you on my side, but it's too late now._

_Williamis using us. In this war. In this war against theTemplars, he doesn't think about the lives he's hurting. We aren't people to him. How can we trust someone like that? Clay, you of all people should understand._

_Abstergocares about helping people. They understand the realities of the world, its limitations._

_But I know that nothing I can say now will really change your mind._

_I've deleted the security records.Vidicwill never discover the breach. I promised to protect you, but I can't let you leave. William and the others must never know._

_I'm sorry._

_-Lucy_

She betrayed them! What if she told the Templars about Alex? They would hunt her down and torment her that was for certain, convinced she knew something about the Pieces of Eden. If Lucy was willing to turn on the Assassins, there was no telling what she was now capable of! God why had he not done more to protect Alex? William had refused to let him have any contact with her that night he left.

_We cannot have anyone knowing about this Clay! It's for her safety! The less she knows the better!_

_Who will keep her safe now William!? She isn't exactly an Assassin!_

_We have to stick with the mission Clay. You knew the consequences of becoming an Assassin. Relationships merely distract us._

_Oh well aren't you just the Dr. Drew of our Order!_

Clay remembered every detail of that night. Every touch, kiss, caress, and moan of pleasure. It had been decided he would leave late in the night, after Alex had fallen asleep. Clay had written a note claiming he was going to run to the store as they were out of a few things. Before he left, Clay had sat down on the edge of the bed, taking in the image of the brunette sleeping soundly in the bed they had shared for the last three years. He reached out and stroked her cheek, feeling her stir beneath his caress. Clay leaned down to share one last kiss before he departed. He slipped a photo of them in the park in a pocket of his bag where it would stay.

"Bye Lexi," he whispered. "I will always love you."

That was the last time he would ever see her face with his eyes.

His eyes landed on the ballpoint pen he had hijacked from Vidic's desk hours ago; after what would become his final Animus session. 

He knew what needed to be done.


End file.
